


Быть с тобой

by baka_Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Repairing Unhealthy Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_Utena/pseuds/baka_Utena
Summary: «Каким же глупым кажется теперь Сиори её поведение в те годы — теперь, когда никто больше не будет драться из-за неё на дуэли и никто не придёт утешить, когда ей плохо».





	Быть с тобой

Ей почти тридцать лет, она работает ведущим юристом в крупной компании, и все окружающие давно обращаются к ней только по фамилии.  
Все прошедшие годы её интересовала только карьера. Она рвалась к вершине, прокладывая путь наверх; это было не так уж сложно — в конце концов, она всегда отлично умела играть словами, манипулировать, выбирать формулировки, а потому и в юридической сфере чувствовала себя на своём месте.  
Что ж, вершина достигнута. Она получила всё, чего хотела, и знает, что стала лучшей.  
Вся эта гонка началась когда-то давным-давно, ещё в школьные времена, когда Сиори очень хотелось доказать окружающим (ведь это же было причиной, правда?), что она — не часть толпы, не одна из невидимок. Но сейчас она прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что эта глупая и детская мотивация осталась в прошлом. Карьера интересует её сама по себе. Ей больше не хочется никому ничего доказывать — теперь она знает себе цену и не особо интересуется чужим мнением.  
Она может позволить себе что угодно (но остались ли у неё ещё желания?).  
Её любят в коллективе; у неё много приятельниц и ни одной близкой подруги, но она думает, что так и должно быть (или она привыкла так думать).  
Время от времени она встречается с парнями, но это надоедает слишком быстро. Она слишком рассудительна и цинична, чтобы не замечать, что в первую очередь в ней видят лишь толстый кошелёк и удобный путь к карьерному росту.  
Она вряд ли признается в этом даже самой себе, но иногда ей кажется, что с тех пор, со времён учёбы в школе, она потеряла что-то очень важное (но разве потеряла? отказалась, выбросила, сломала). Из-за нелепой зависти и собственных комплексов она оттолкнула от себя единственного человека, который когда-либо относился к ней с искренним теплом и заботой.  
Тогда ей казалось, что Арисугава смотрит на неё свысока, и это почему-то задевало. Тогда ей хотелось только одного — любой ценой доказать Дзюри, что она лучше. Отомстить за мнимое унижение. Самоутвердиться.  
Каким же глупым кажется теперь Сиори её поведение в те годы — теперь, когда никто больше не будет драться из-за неё на дуэли и никто не придёт утешить, когда ей плохо.

Перед запуском новой производственной линии их компании требуется найти нового поставщика материалов, и рекомендательное письмо от одного из их давних партнёров оказывается очень кстати. В письме упоминается фирма Ацуси Индастрис, которая занимается именно теми материалами, которые им нужны.  
Хотя многие сотрудники помнят партнёра, приславшего письмо, его имя кажется Сиори незнакомым. Впрочем, оборот бумаг столь огромен, что это её не удивляет — всех не запомнишь.  
Гораздо больше её смущает то, что от письма исходит до боли знакомый аромат свежих роз — запах, навевающий непрошенные воспоминания о юности.  
Маленькая клетка оранжереи, влажный воздух, капли росы на листьях, нежные бархатные лепестки. Высокие белые стены школьных зданий, сияющие на солнце так, что больно смотреть. Древние каменные ворота...  
Усилием воли Сиори заталкивает воспоминания туда, где им и надлежит быть — в самый дальний угол памяти.  
Сладкий запах роз — не для таких, как она. Прошлое остаётся прошлым.

Компания связывается с Ацуси Индастрис, и после недолгой переписки эксперты компании приходят к выводу, что это будет удачной сделкой.  
Спустя несколько дней представители "Ацуси" приезжают, чтобы заключить контракт. И Сиори опять вспоминает о письме и розах — в тот миг, когда видит в толпе вошедших в переговорную людей всполох огненных волос.  
Дзюри.  
Кажется, она ничуть не изменилась за прошедшие годы; в отличие от Сиори, она не прячет свои роскошные локоны в тугой пучок, и они тяжёлыми упругими завитками покоятся на её плечах, ниспадают на спину. У неё всё те же гордая осанка и высоко поднятый подбородок.  
На миг Сиори ловит её взгляд и замечает в глазах Дзюри нечто вроде удивления, словно та впервые видит её.  
Это почему-то радует Сиори, но спустя мгновение взгляд Дзюри становится непроницаемым и холодным — непрозрачная глыба айсберга, темно-зеленые воды северных морей.  
Сиори не ожидает иного, но всё же её сердце на миг сжимается, словно от боли.

Переговоры по поводу контракта заканчиваются поздно вечером — всё прошло успешно, была заключена взаимовыгодная сделка. Сотрудники обоих фирм высыпают на крыльцо, оживлённо переговариваясь; некоторое время они толпятся рядом с выходом, потом постепенно начинают расходиться.  
Сиори стоит чуть поодаль. Она сама не понимает, чего она ждёт, но, вместо того, чтобы пойти домой, лишь закуривает очередную сигарету. От промозглого ноябрьского воздуха мёрзнут пальцы, холод пробирает до костей, но Сиори не обращает на это внимания.  
Когда толпа редеет, она видит, что с другой стороны от дверей здания точно так же отрешённо и задумчиво стоит Дзюри.  
Сиори подходит к ней первой.   
— Долгое было мероприятие.  
— Действительно. — В голосе Дзюри звучит лишь равнодушие.   
— Было бы здорово зайти куда-нибудь перекусить, но в это время все ресторанчики в округе уже закрыты. — Сиори убеждает себя, что она всего лишь хочет поддержать беседу, и потому следующая фраза, которую она произносит, удивляет её саму. — Не хочешь заглянуть ко мне в гости на чай? Я живу неподалёку.  
Дзюри смотрит ей в глаза, и её взгляд по-прежнему непроницаем и холоден.  
— Пожалуй, можно.

За чаем они ведут непринуждённую беседу — обычный разговор ни о чём, как будто они обе действительно всего лишь встретившиеся после долгих лет одноклассницы. Как будто не было ни ссор, ни лжи, ни предательства, ни нелепой и насквозь фальшивой попытки примириться перед окончанием школы.  
Им легко поддерживать эту иллюзию — они обе слишком давно в бизнесе и прекрасно умеют скрывать свои чувства.  
— Ты стала отличным специалистом. — Дзюри произносит это доброжелательным и мягким тоном. Сиори недоверчиво смотрит на неё, но видит, что Арисугава говорит это совершенно серьёзно. Наверное, ей стоит радоваться — сейчас они с Дзюри наконец-то на равных, после стольких лет. Она сумела доказать даже ей, что может быть ничуть не хуже. Вот только теперь это кажется совершенно не важным.  
Она одержала победу, но над кем? И чем эта победа отличалась от поражения? Ответов Сиори не знает.  
— Спасибо, — наконец отвечает она, вежливо улыбаясь.

Наконец их чаепитие закончено. Дзюри встаёт со стула, тянется за пальто, и только сейчас Сиори окончательно понимает, что это может быть последней возможностью что-то исправить в своей жизни. Язык словно не слушается Сиори, и когда она обращается к Дзюри, её голос звучит тихо.  
— Дзюри... постой.  
Это не те слова, которые надо бы произнести — они опоздали больше чем на десять лет, а сейчас надо бы говорить совсем другое. Но в её «прости» всегда бывает слишком много фальши, а сейчас Сиори хочется быть искренней.  
Дзюри замирает, держа пальто в руках. Её взгляд по-прежнему непроницаем, но Сиори кажется, что под слоями льда в нём теперь есть что-то ещё.  
— Тогда, в конце школы... я вела себя довольно мерзко и натворила много глупостей. Я причинила тебе столько боли, думая, что просто завидую тебе... И мне стоит попросить прощения за это. — Сиори переводит дыхание и продолжает. — Конечно, ужасно глупо и бессмысленно говорить всё это сейчас, после стольких лет. В одну реку не войдёшь дважды. Да и на самом деле я не сильно-то изменилась за это время... Я стерва и эгоистка, ты же помнишь. И врунья. Но теперь... — Все эти слова даются ей тяжело — Сиори словно приходится выталкивать их из горла. Но она чувствует, что не должна — и не может — прятаться сейчас за привычной игрой слов, столь любимыми её многозначительными фразами со скрытым смыслом. — Здесь и сейчас я хочу быть с тобой.  
Сиори уверена, что теперь она видит в глазах Дзюри — там, на дне, под толщей ледяной воды — боль и тоску.  
— Я не верю своим ушам, — наконец говорит она и грустно улыбается. — Любовь к тебе жила в моем сердце все эти годы, хоть я и смирилась с тем, что она была неразделенной. Но разве ты...  
— Ты можешь не верить моим словам — мы обе юристы, в конце концов. Но тело не врёт. — И Сиори чуть подаётся вперёд и, привстав на цыпочках, целует Дзюри в губы. Она сама не ожидает от себя этого жеста — но чего ей теперь терять?  
Губы Дзюри горячие и мягкие, и сама она пахнет шиповником, морской водой и — как кажется Сиори — тёплым солнечным днём, и это сводит с ума.  
В первый миг Дзюри неподвижно застывает на месте, но потом её губы отвечают на поцелуй, а спустя мгновение она обнимает Сиори и крепко прижимает к груди. Руки Сиори зарываются в густые локоны, скользят по спине Дзюри, гладят её бёдра. Затем Сиори чуть отстраняется и начинает осторожно расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки Дзюри. Она ласкает её грудь, проводит кончиками пальцев по низу её живота, чувствуя, как Дзюри судорожно вздрагивает от этих прикосновений. Её рука опускается ниже, гладит Дзюри между ног — сначала сквозь тонкую ткань костюма, затем Сиори расстёгивает её брюки, и её ладонь проскальзывает под них. Дзюри постанывает при каждом её движении, и Сиори кажется, что проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем она выгибается, вздрогнув всем телом, чтобы тут же обмякнуть в объятиях Сиори.  
Потом они обе не замечают, как оказываются рядом с кроватью.  
— Наверное, это не самая разумная идея, — нежно шепчет Дзюри, пока её изящные и сильные пальцы расстёгивают пуговицы на блузке Сиори.  
— Определённо, да, — соглашается она и продолжает гладить её по волосам, по груди, по спине. — Кажется, мы вообще любим делать всякие глупости.  
Это правда, что в одну реку нельзя войти дважды, думает она, но разве они когда-нибудь из неё выходили?...


End file.
